Sakaki's Bath
by PaperFox19
Summary: After a strong work out, Sakaki brings Kenichi with him, to share a bath, but little does Kenichi know he's going to be giving Sakaki the bath. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi Kenichi/Sakaki


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Bara Top Kenichi

Pairing:Kenichi/Sakaki

Do not read if you do not like

Sakaki's Bath

After a strong work out, Sakaki brings Kenichi with him, to share a bath, but little does Kenichi know he's going to be giving Sakaki the bath.

Sakaki walked naked to the private hot spring Ryozanpaku had access to his soft cock flopped as he walked. Kenichi was following him his face red, Kenichi was mostly naked except for the white towel wrapped around his waist. The young brunette was forced to carry all the bathing goods including a dark green wash cloth. "Master, why are we going to bathe so late?" Kenichi asked with a light yawn.

"Because the girls don't bother to bathe this late so Shigure takes the traps down. It's a safer walk." Sakaki said with a grin. Kenichi sighed and just followed his naked master.

Sakaki entered the bath, moaning as the warm waters caressed his body. Kenichi was about to get in when Sakaki snatched his towel away from him. "No towels in the hot spring, Kenichi." Sakaki said and tossed the towel onto the bucket full of bathing supplies. "Grab the wash cloth and get in…"

Kenichi obeyed and got in to the hot spring, Sakaki turned his back to him. "Kenichi you're gonna wash my back for me…" Sakaki said with a grin pointing at his back. Sakaki turned around and exposed his muscled back to Kenichi. Kenichi had heard rumors that martial arts disciples did this with their masters but he thought they were just that, rumors.

He soaked the wash cloth with the warm water and moved up to his master. He began running the cloth over the muscled back and he felt his master tense. Kenichi ignored it and continued to wash his master's back; he trailed the cloth over his spine and the man shuddered and let out a soft moan. Kenichi knew something was up he looked around and saw his master's hard dick poking up out of the water. 'He's HARD!' Kenichi thought and a strange desire washed over him. 'He's hard 'cause of me…'

Kenichi moved closer and brought the wash cloth to the front of his master's body. With the wash cloth hand he worked over the man's chest and once finding his nipple he began rubbing it with the cloth, while his other hand found other nipple and began to pinch and flick it. "Kenichi!" Sakaki moaned and bucked back against the boy. The muscled man groaned as he felt Kenichi's own arousal rub against his ass.

The brunette moved Sakaki over to the edge of the bath so his dick was up pointing out of the spring. "Just relax _Master _your body is very dirty and needs to be cleaned." He kept teasing Sakaki's nipple with one hand while his other hand moved the cloth down the muscled man's hard abs, feeling the man shudder he gave him a light belly rub with the warm cloth.

His karate master moaned and bucked his hips. Kenichi smiled and moved the cloth further down to his hairless crotch, before guiding the cloth over the man's juicy cock. He cupped the thick dick and began rubbing it with the wet cloth. "Oh fuck Kenichi…" Sakaki caught himself his hands bracing himself outside of the spring. In this position Sakaki's ass was up out of the water and his cock was able to drip onto the ground outside of the spring.

Kenichi saw his master's firm rear and it made his cock twitch. Kenichi used his free hand to part Sakaki's ass cheeks and exposed his wet hole. Kenichi leaned forward and gave the man's ass a lick. "Kenichi don't that's ahh!" Sakaki moaned as Kenichi's tongue pierced his ass. The wet muscle wiggled around and Kenichi pumped his cock faster. "Yes don't stop feels good!" Sakaki moaned unable to fight against pleasure.

Sakaki moaned and wiggled as his dick copious amounts of pre cum, Kenichi stopped stroking him only to wet the cloth again. He took that time to really tongue fuck Sakaki's ass making the male blinded by pleasure.

The wet cloth was used to pump Sakaki's man hood again, Kenichi even used it to rub the man's full balls the fabric felt so good being used on his sensitive parts. "Fuck Kenichi I'm gonna cum!" Kenichi removed his tongue from Sakaki's ass and jammed 2 fingers into the man hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Stars flashed in Sakaki's vision and he came with a moan. "Kenichi!" Sakaki blew his load all over the grass, thick ropes of white seed splashing down onto the ground. His inner muscles squeezed Kenichi's fingers and it made his own cock twitch more. 'Now's my chance…' Kenichi thought and removed his fingers. He lined his dick with Sakaki's twitching hole and pushed forward.

"Fuck!" Sakaki cursed as his ass was filled with Kenichi's own cock. He felt the boy's pubes brush his ass giving him the strangest tingling sensation. The muscle man's cock twitched back to life and began to drip even more than before. "Kenichi st-"

Kenichi dropped the cloth and quickly gripped his master's hips and began driving into him. He pierced the man's body again and again brushing his sweet spot with each thrust. "Ah ah ah fu ohh!" Sakaki moaned and he tightened around Kenichi. "So tight! Sakaki-sensei's ass feels so good!" Kenichi moaned and began fucking him harder he gripped his hips in a bruising grip and the sound of hips smacking hips and the males moans echoed in the clearing.

Sakaki was impressed at the boy's gusto, the hard thrusts had his cock slapping his abs with each thrust leaving pre cum on his abs. In all of Sakaki's masturbatory fantasies he had never seen himself as a bottom but now he would it felt pretty damn good. He smirked and reached down to pump his own cock as his student drove into him harder and harder. "So good Kenichi so good more I'm so close!"

"You got it master!" Sakaki gasped as Kenichi squeezed his cheeks and began humping him faster. The older man's eyes rolled up. 'To good!' Sakaki thought and blew his second load his cum coating his chest and abs. His inner muscles squeezed Kenichi's dick and it drove the boy over the edge. Sakaki groaned as thick seed was pumped inside him.

Taking a few minutes to calm himself Sakaki pulled of Kenichi's dick, and got out all the way out of the spring. Kenichi gulped seeing his seed leak from the man's ass and run down his muscled legs. "That was impressive Kenichi, didn't know you had that in ya…" He kneeled down and patted the boy's shoulder. "Best bath I ever had…"

"Master it looks like you could use another bath, have you ever heard of a sponge bath?" Kenichi asked with a smile. Sakaki blushed. "Umm no…"

Kenichi picked the cloth up from the water. "I'll show ya it's a decent way to get clean…" Kenichi said and got out of the spring his cock already aroused. Sakaki smirked. "Sure thing Kenichi…" The two kissed their arousals rubbing together as they did. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was no less passionate. Even after becoming lovers Sakaki never took it easy on Kenichi during training, but Kenichi got payback when Sakaki came to take a bath with him again and again.

End


End file.
